Fix You
by A Special Case
Summary: When Konoha is no longer home for Tenten, and her life is broken by the strings, will an obnoxious, lazy puppeteer have the will to fix her?
1. Chapter 1

A Special Case: Hi! This is my first kankuroxtenten story. Neither of them get a lot of action, so I'm adding to their small collection. If you see a little difference in writing, it's because most of it was written about six months ago, so Please Enjoy!

* * *

Fix you

Tenten stood in front of her mirror with a frown between her brows. She sucked in her cheeks slightly and observed her face from different angles. She tried opening her eyes more to make them seem bigger. No such luck.

She hated herself. Her eyes were too small, thanks to her Chinese nature. Her shoulders were manly, as she called them, and although it was from training hard she wished she was just a bit more feminine.

With a deep swallow, she shook herself out of her reverie. She needed to get ready for the day. Looking at herself wouldn't make her eyes bigger or her cheeks thinner. Looking at herself wouldn't stop her from envying Ino's confidence or Sakura's strength.

This part of the day was her depressing 'judge yourself as bad as you can' time. For five minutes she wouldn't think of training, or her team, or what she would eat. A lot of the time, she wouldn't eat anything at all, for fear it would add more to her body.

This part of the day was a battle between what was good for her, and what was good for her self-confidence.

And it was also when she told herself that Neji would never recognize her as a girl and a person, not just a team mate. It helped her get through the day without feeling too sorry for herself.

So when she met her team on their training ground that morning, the smile she put on was forced, but no one ever noticed. When she complimented Neji on his hard work perfecting his gentle fist, they were just a show.

When she ate her lunch with Lee and Gai-sensei and Neji, she flinched with every bite on the inside. No one ever noticed. No one ever noticed that whenever she spoke to someone, she would open her eyes more and smile more brightly.

Tenten knew others saw her as a tomboy; the tough girl that was strong enough to deal with a team like hers. What others didn't know, however, was that she was fed up of just being her. Of never being noticed by friends who thought she was fine. Of doing the same thing over and over again each day. Of just being a stepping stone for Neji who never noticed that he was the only one improving.

Tenten was so fed up that she had gone completely insane. Not the mental illness insane, but the clear-minded, calm crazy. In fact, she was planning to go to see Tsunade today to hand in a request for her to leave Konoha.

Yes, and she was completely calm about it.

*

Shizune knocked hastily on Tsunade's office door, hoping she wasn't drunk or doing anything embarrassing.

Inside, Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the knock. Hopefully this would give her a good break from the hundreds of reports she had to read and sign.

Shizune peaked around the door before standing straight and declaring "Tenten-san is here to see you, Tsunade sama."

Tsunade frowned. Tenten? Ah yes, Tenten. The skilled weapons girl on Gai's team. She smiled graciously as she got ready to hear what the kunoichi had to say.

*

Tenten felt refreshed as she left the Hokage's office. She wanted a new start, and although she would be leaving her friends, she was sure new people would like her. She would become a totally different person, keeping only her name and face. But before that-

"Tenten!"

-she would have to deal with _them_. Tenten had already decided that if she told no one and disappeared, less questions would be asked and less people would care.

With a gentle smile, she turned to greet the girls. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were coming towards her.

"Hey, where were you at lunch? We couldn't find you anywhere!" Ino called.

"Oh, sorry," Tenten replied, "I was just busy."

"With what?" Ino said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Not anything like that, just doing some extra training by myself." Tenten lied.

She felt bad lying to Hinata like that. Ino and Sakura wouldn't care, but Hinata and Tenten were close friends, and she was supposed to be honest. Guess not.

After a quick catch-up, the girls decided to have a small sleepover at Sakura's house next week. Tenten readily agreed, but felt sad that she would unfortunately not be there. The occasional 'girl talk' was like a refreshing burst of gossip, and she always loved it.

With a friendly goodbye, they all departed to their separate homes and separate futures. For Tenten, she supposed her future would not last more than tomorrow.

From tomorrow, she was no longer Tenten the submissive kunoichi with adequate skills. She would become a new person, but who that was would be left for tomorrow to decide.

*

The next day, Tenten left early, slipping through the gate in the still darkness. No-one saw her go, only the guards on duty and the Hokage who knew that it would be the last time she would see the young kunoichi for some time.

The weapons mistress left her home at the age of sixteen, leaving behind possessions, memories, friendships and regrets.

*

"Neji nii-san!"

"Neji nii-san! It's u-urgent! Please o-open u-up!" A relentless banging on Neji's bedroom door followed, forcing the teenager stumbling out of bed after only a few minutes in it. He wrenched the door open, revealing his cousin panting and supporting herself on the wall.

"What is it, it's already twelve!" He asked, annoyed that his comfort was ruined.

"Neji nii-san, it's v-very b-bad!" Hinata stuttered, her face crumpled in panic.

"What is it!" He repeated, starting to become impatient.

"T-tenten, Tenten has gone missing!" yelled Hinata, then proceeded to wring her hands together, whimpering as tears welled up.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, "that's what's all this fuss is about?" He rolled his eyes and was about to close the door when Hinata shoved it open frantically.

"D-don't you care a-about h-her?" She asked, her face looking so pitiful that Neji felt sorry for her.

"I do; she is an important team mate. But Tenten is the type of person who would be training in the middle of the night, or eating out, or something. She'll turn up some time." He explained, and then made to close the door again.

"But w-we've searched every-everywhere!" Hinata cried, "She's n-n-not anywhere! We've searched a-all of K-Konoha for three h-hours!" At this point, she sank to her knees and let her tears seep out.

"Maybe she's out of Konoha," Neji provided, shifting his feet at the uncomfortable scene in front of him, "she could be on a mission that she was called for in the last minute."

"I-It's not r-right! Sh-she always t-tells m-me if sh-she's going o-on a m-mission!" Hinata blabbered.

Neji sighed. His peaceful evening was slowly disintegrating in his mind; he hoped he'd at least have six hours of sleep. "Fine, I'll help you find her. Even when your byakugan is capable enough," he added under his breath.

"N-none o-of us c-can find h-her."

Neji turned, shocked at her words. "Who's out there?" he asked softly. When she didn't answer, he changed quickly and headed out of the house, leaving his cousin upstairs; she would be able to fend for herself.

Out on the streets, he could immediately see the panic. Yells of "Tenten!" echoed throughout the air. Activating his byakugan, he could see clearly that the voices belonged to the Konoha twelve. Even Shino had come to help, his bugs scuttling all over the streets.

Neji looked more closely, and saw that the senseis, including others, like Iruka and Yamato were knocking on civilian doors, asking if they had seen a bun-haired girl. Each answer was a shake of the head, then they would quickly move onto the next house.

Kurenai and Anko were given the job of explaining the situation to distressed villagers, woken by the yells.

'If it weren't for Tenten' Neji thought, 'Anko wouldn't be so motivated to miss out on sleep.' The two had met at the weapons store, and bonded closely in terms of training.

All this chaos, Neji observed. He understood why Hinata had been distressed. With his byakugan, he could see that she was obviously not in the village. Still, there were ways people could be hidden, and the searchers of Konoha were not risking the chance.

Neji turned to find Kakashi get a door slammed into his face, and headed over for the details.

*

Tsunade could see everything from her darkened office. She saw the worry on Lee's face, calling for his "youthful flower" to stop hiding. She could see Hinata's overflowing tears dry on her face as she desperately searched the area with her eyes. She could see the effort and perspiration on everyone's faces as they searched the whole night.

Shizune stood behind her with Tonton in her arms. "Are you sure this is what she wanted?" She asked quietly.

"This is what she wanted." Tsunade replied in a hoarse voice. The two women stood there for the rest of the night, silently watching the village and its people.

*

Everyone had panda eyes. Puffy rings of black outlined each half lidded eye, and the search party was practically dead on their feet. Most of them had gone home to rest, but a select few chose to wait for Tsunade to wake up.

As soon as her heels were heard, Lee jumped up from where he had almost dozed off.

"Hokage-sama! Are you aware that-"

"-Tenten has gone missing?" She finished, with an eyebrow raised. "I am very aware of the fact seeing you and…everyone else here."

Lee was about to open his mouth to no doubt pour out a litter of words, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Lee, please wait for me to wake up before talking. I will call you in soon," she answered to the group's unasked question.

It was another ten minutes before they were allowed to go in. The group filed through the double doors, determined and hopeful their Hokage had an answer: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai.

They stood in silence, a little squished as the group was big. Tsunade set down her cup of tea and sighed. She hated these kinds of scenes. Especially with young people.

"I have already talked to Kakashi about this and-"

"-Kakashi? Why? When?" Naruto interrupted, leaving Tsunade more exasperated.

"Naruto, if you cannot contain yourself, I will have to ask you to leave. Please be quiet." Her voice was especially steady, and did the job.

"Now, when Kakashi inquired about it yesterday, I gave him the same answer as I will give you now." She paused for a breath, knowing that Kakashi had already told the other adults and they would restrain the teenagers if things got out of hand.

With an encouraging nod from Shizune and Tonton, Tsunade spoke. "Tenten has, of yesterday, asked for a long-term mission away from Konoha." Immediately, uproars started.

"Never! Our youthful flower would never leave Team Gai!"

"Why would she ask to get one away from Konoha!?"

"Why would she be on long-term!?"

Even Hinata's little voice protested. "Sh-she would h-have t-told me! I kn-know she w-would have t-told me!"

"Are you sure you're telling us the truth, obaa-san?" Naruto yelled, turning to her.

The fifty year old had hardly enough energy to smile, let alone get angry at Naruto's informal language.

"Please listen." Her serious tone commanded the room. "Tenten has asked that it would remain silent until she left. She did not want to worry you. She has her own reasons for leaving, and people sometimes cannot take being confined somewhere they feel has no more belonging than one hundred miles away. Please respect her wishes."

The solemn ninja bowed their heads, knowing they had been dismissed.

When Shizune closed the doors with a thud, Tsunade resisted the temptation to pull out her sake bottle. The ninjas had left their depressing aura in the room, which would no doubt spread to the people close to Tenten.

The Hokage thumped her head on the desk, and left it there. She had no idea what compelled her to sign the form. Perhaps it was her face. It had a sort of despair and helplessness that was almost suicidal.

The sun's rays shone into the office, but avoided the place where the nine people had previously stood, as if it were taunting her.

She stifled a laugh. _Life _was taunting her.

*

Tenten's bag slipped off her shoulder, thudding as it hit the dirt. She followed suit, her calves aching from the long trip. From past experiences, it had taken her one and a half days to reach the Sand, but she was carrying possessions as well as survival essentials.

She leaned against a tree and took a long drag of water before cursing; that was already half her water supply gone. Only having traveled half a day with the sun beating on the back of her neck, she wondered if she would pass out and die of thirst in the forest.

She laughed freely at the hypocrisy of it. Her voice echoed loudly, and this made her laugh even more.

She could not describe the feeling. She was half starved; food and water rations low. Her muscles ached and she longed to lie down. However, bubbly warmth filled her from the inside, a sense of euphoria, pure happiness at the chance to start again.

She had no idea how long she laughed for, but her voice was hoarse and the sun was low by the time she picked up her packs and set off again.

*

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he droned out Temari's yelling from behind. Just because he strayed out of the set course, didn't mean he was immediately a target for the mafia.

"Hey, Temari! We've got a job for you!"

Temari ceased her lecture to look up at one of guards at the gates of the city. "Give me a break! I'll do it tomorrow!" she yelled back, watching the face crease into worry.

"Umm, I'm afraid that's not-"

"Oh, forget it," Kankuro interjected, "she's pissed right now, I'll do it." His ears were aching, and needed to fix Karasu up before tomorrow, but a short mission would be better than hearing his sister chew him out.

Temari looked at him surprised, then grinned and remarked, "finally scared some sense in ya, huh?"

"No," he replied, "just feel sorry for the person _you_ find." She smacked him on the head and flounced off towards an awaiting bath.

"You need to find a missing person," explained the guard, "A person from Konoha was supposed to arrive this afternoon, but they haven't turned up."

"Somewhere in the forest?" Kankuro inquired.

"We think so. It'll take about an hour, I suppose."

He automatically looked at the sun; it was nearly five o'clock. "Fine, I'll be back in an hour."

"Thanks." The guard nodded to him as he jogged back to the forest connecting Suna and Konoha.

"This better be worth it."

*

Kankuro cursed as an hour passed. The sun was almost gone, and he couldn't find a single trace of the damn person. He had bet on them being civilians and would have left tracks everywhere.

Stupid Kankuro. Why didn't he leave this to Temari? He continued walking, praying he'd find the idiot soon.

*

Tenten shuddered in the cool night air, and her mouth became dryer as air blew in. She jerked up suddenly, senses alert to the familiar rustle of a trained foot.

She gathered up her things in a hurry and swung herself high up a tree, ignoring the fatigue. If it was an unfamiliar ninja, they would most likely be engaged in battle, and in her state, she had to have the advantage.

Just a few seconds before the incomer stepped into sight, she shot a senbon through a bush opposite her, making it rustle with force. Just as she predicted, the stranger dropped down in front of the moving bush, cautiously investigating it.

He was obviously male, wearing a costume and hat that looked strangely familiar. His back was towards her, so she couldn't use his headband to identify him. Either way, she should trap him down, just in case he was a foe.

Swiftly grabbing a kunai, she directed it at his feet, and then one at his face as he avoided her first attack. She saw a flash of his face, covered in face paint, before dropping down and shooting a barrage of weapons.

He retaliated at once, both ninja not bothering to check if they were allies.

Unraveling the lump of bandages, he revealed an ugly shape which Tenten couldn't help but grimace at. Its huge screws whirred menacingly, spraying blood that had not been cleaned off.

Tenten's hands froze. Her throat closed up, and the weapons dropped from mid-air.  
She could not move.  
The clacking of wood, the ghost like movement, and the scratch of metal so unlike her smooth swipes was becoming much too familiar to her.

Kankuro cocked his head at the stationary girl. Her face was pale, looking as if she was about to scream. He had had people looking scared, but no one was ever this bad. He pulled Karasu back, observing the bun-haired kunoichi. Something about her was weird…

Anyhow, he couldn't take any chances. He appeared behind her, placing a knife carefully at her throat.

She did not move.

From behind her, Kankuro moved his head inquisitively to the left, training his eyes on her face. Konoha headband. Crap; he would've killed her if he hadn't seen it. He nudged her gently in the back with his knee, and watched as her eyes fell, turning from horror to death.

Kankuro frowned. He didn't like what he was seeing; it reminded him too much of Gaara. He reached for her wrist, still looking at her. Her muscles were weak, and he had to grasp her limp arm tightly.

Stepping closer behind her, he reached around her and made a small cut below her wrist. Just like that, she gasped audibly and fell forward on her hands.

He stayed where he was; watching the girl clutch her heart, then hold her head in her hands as the shoulders started to shake. He bit his lip, finally deciding to take off his headband and place it in her lap.

He watched as she picked it up without looking at him, salty tears dropping down at the metal.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she realised her mistake, "I'm sorry I tried…I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

He stood there uncomfortably, never before been in a situation where he felt like he deserved less. He had caused her to be like _this_, and yet she was apologizing.

Kankuro knelt beside her, and patted her back awkwardly, hoping that her tears would cease soon.

"It's okay," he replied in a calming voice, "What's your name?"

"Tenten." She replied in a small voice.

"Okay, Tenten…" he paused, not sure of what to say. Her sobs answered for him. "Just umm, just let it out, it's okay." It sounded odd coming from him, but he had heard Temari saying it to her friends when they got dumped. Not that they didn't deserve it.

He mentally slapped himself for his mean humour. Now was _not _the time to be funny.

Settling in a more comfortable decision, he held Tenten's shoulders firmly and resigned himself to a night of unrest.

The forest was silent as the two ninjas waited out the darkness. Perhaps tomorrow would decide a better fate.

* * *

A Special Case: So there it is! To clear some things up:  
- Tenten left Konoha because she was tired of keeping up a fake facade. If you didn't get that, I'm a horrible writer.  
- Tenten had no idea that she was causing so much sadness because she was mostly ignorant of her importance.  
- The only reason Kankuro stayed with her was because she was a fellow ninja with...issues, sadly. Buuut, they will live to love! ^^

- If you have any questions, please ask! If you have absolutely any feedback or suggestions at all, then please feedback and  
suggest!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A Special Case: Here is the second chapter! If you like this story, please recommend it to others!

* * *

"Shit! Where the heck is he!"

Gaara watched through bored eyes as his oldest sibling paced across the living room, ranting at his other sibling who was currently not there.

From what he had gathered, Kankuro had gone out on a mission last night and had not come back. So what. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap before his meeting.

*

Tenten shivered as the harsh morning air scraped her skin. She huddled closer into the warmth that enveloped her. Wait…what warmth?

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Needless to say, Kankuro's morning did not start incredibly well.

*

Now sporting a shiner, and trying to inconspicuously cradle the spot between his legs that was throbbing like hell, Kankuro glared at the girl who was trying to hide her giggles.

He had been woken up with a punch in the eye, and various kicks, one directed to his privates, before he got her to calm down. And what did she say? 'Oh.' Oh! Oh!

What was wrong with her! She nearly dismembers him, and all she can manage is an 'oh'! And then what does she do! Apologise? Help him? No! What about laugh at his misfortune that _she_ caused him!

Tenten shot a quick look at the fuming teenager, limping slightly as he sulkily gathered up her weapons. She really hadn't meant it to hurt that much, she was just surprised. And seriously, who could _not _laugh at the hilarious view of such an elite ninja yelping and clutching his… well, yeah.

The solemnity of last night forgotten, Tenten remembered that she had no idea what his name was. "Hey, what's your name?"

He gave her a deadly look before replying reluctantly, "Kankuro."

Kankuro…that sounded really familiar. "Kankuro! Aren't you the puppet master? You got into the finals, didn't you? You know, the exams before the…the attack."

"Yeah!" Kankuro looked at her, his anger temporarily forgotten, "you remember how I fight?"

"Yeah," Tenten answered, "You were really easy to remember, with the p-puppets and everything." She didn't mention that she had studied him especially because of his control of chakra strings. She also didn't mention that she had secretly admired him.

Kankuro tactfully ignored the stutter, for which she was grateful for, and said, "Well, most people remember me by my siblings, who are _way _better than me."

Tenten frowned. "You shouldn't say they're better than you. People have good things and bad things that are unique to them. And I can't even remember who your siblings are."

She carefully watched as his eyes lit up the slightest bit. Wow, this guy would have been pawned by his siblings a million times, she guessed.

"That's the last one," she said brightly, placing the senbon in her hair, "can we head off to Suna now?"

"Um, yeah," Kankuro replied, taken back a bit with her smile, "Whatever."

*

"No! Please, for the safety of this building, do NOT go in there!" Too late.

Kankuro shook off the desperate bodyguard and entered his home, not in the mood to avoid his sister's wrath.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE LOOKED FOR YOU! OR MAYBE, YOU JUST FORGOT MISSION RULES AND DECIDED TO MAKE UP SOME NEW ONES, HUH!? DECIDED TO TAKE A NAP IN THE FOREST-" Temari trailed off as Kankuro dumped his bag and limped upstairs to his room, leaving the door swinging at the force of his sister's voice.

"Excuse me? I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at his back, huffing as she turned round and saw Gaara. Her younger brother was blinking rather strangely, as if he was trying to get some sound back into his ears. Which he probably was.

She stomped off to the kitchen, muttering under her breath. Gaara rolled his eyes and went back to his thoughts.

In his room, Kankuro stumbled into his room, tripping over various screws and sharp gadgets and flopped onto his bed. Looking up at his ceiling, he knew that he was still shaking in apprehension.

(Flashback)

"So, what are you even supposed to do while you're here?" Kankuro yelled to the girl, jumping off the branches just in front of him.

"Umm, dunno!" She shouted, "Get to know the place, experience culture, help out, do whatever you want me to do!"

"_Anything_ I want you to do?" Even though it was shouted over the wind, she could hear the suggestive tone behind it.

"Ewww! That's another thing - I'm gonna find a boyfriend who can fend off perverts like you!" She playfully replied.

Kankuro grinned. Tenten was proving to be a very entertaining person to talk to, even if he had only known her for a few hours. Normally girls in Suna would ignore his comments, or the ones that would come on too strongly were definitely just trying to get to his brother. It was no secret that Gaara was soon to be Kazekage.

"Why'd you even come to Suna when you could have gone to the Land of Rain or something!"

"What's wrong with Suna? And why on earth would anyone want to go to a place that's grim and depressing!"

Kankuro laughed loudly. "Don't say that when we get back, there a quite a lot of Rain people who are quite defendant of their village. And most people think that Suna is depressing, with nothing but sand!"

"Well, at least it has sun! Besides, Tsunade wants me to make friends in Suna, to strengthen out bond!"

"Do I count as a friend!?" Kankuro asked with a grin.

A peal of laughter answered him. "You wish!"

A few seconds of silence passed and Kankuro found that he was slowly catching up to her. Her legs were noticeably bending lower and jarring at the impact.

Suddenly, they gave way, and she toppled forward, letting out a short scream. Kankuro panicked; he hadn't been paying enough attention!

Quickly, he shot over to her side and caught her in mid-air, pushing off the tree trunk. However, her scrolls got in the way and only one foot connected. He fell, Tenten in his arms, about fifteen meters, landing hard on the grass.

He winced as a strong pain shot through his left knee, but made sure that the bun-haired girl did not hit the ground. As soon as he lay her gently down, he grabbed his pack and grabbed his water bottle.

Tipping her head back, he trickled the little water he had into her mouth. She was obviously showing signs of fatigue and undernourishment, so why didn't he notice earlier! A little voice told him that it was because they were going so well that he disregarded his job, but he ignored it.

After a few seconds, she wasn't showing any signs of consciousness. Even though her heart was beating, it was weak and irregular.

Picking her up again, he slung her round his back, and set off as fast as he could for Suna.

He ignored the pain crippling his left leg, and ran straight to the guard on duty. "Get her to the hospital, now!"

When the man did not take instant action, he yelled again. "NOW!"

The shocked guard took Tenten in his arms and immediately headed off to the hospital. Kankuro slumped against the wood gates, letting himself slide down, panting heavily. He had made it back in a record time, and he wouldn't be surprised if his left leg was immobile.

After a few minutes, the guard shift swapped and he got one of them to help him limp home. All the way, he was hoping that the spirited brown-haired girl would be fine.

(End Flashback)

Tenten bit her lip nervously. She felt awkward sitting in the hospital bed in front of the prestigious elders of Suna.

The council members needed to work out what her position would be in Suna, but since she was still recovering, they moved to the meeting place to her hospital room.

"Perhaps a helper in the hospital?" The old lady on the right suggested.

'No, no, no,' Tenten silently pleaded; she hated the hospital and its white rooms. It was the last place she saw her parents.

"No, that will not do." This time the old man in the middle spoke. "We have no need for her in our centre, and we have too many trainees anyway."

'Yes!' Tenten celebrated.

"Perhaps she can prove to be a good teacher?" This came from a surprisingly young looking woman on the left.

"She's only seventeen!" The old lady protested, "She can't possibly be mature enough to teach!"

Tenten resisted from talking back and telling her that in Konoha, kids loved her and her weapons.

"Yes, that is a problem…" The old man said, making Tenten feel like pouting.

"No, I don't think that is the case," the young woman said, smiling lightly at Tenten, "she seems very mature and kind, and her record shows a high level of understanding in education, especially in weapons."

'Yay!' Tenten was starting to really like the young lady.

"I don't know…" the old woman replied, pursing her lips at Tenten, "there's something fishy about her."

Did they realise that she was right there and could hear everything they were saying?

"You think everyone is fishy," the old man told the old woman, "I say give her a try. We have a new class needing a weapons lesson soon. Very easy to teach."

"What do you say Tenten?" The young lady asked, turning to her.

Tenten, surprised that she was being spoken to, answered hesitantly. "Umm, I guess… I would love to!"

"There, that's settled," the young lady said, gently smiling, "now I think there's someone at the door for you."

"Huh?" Tenten asked, as the door opened and the nurse came in, followed by a familiar Kabuki covered face.

"Kankuro!" She exclaimed.

"Our job here is done; I think we should go now." The old man declared, and the group of three walked out, each nodding to Kankuro.

After they left, he turned to the girl in bed. "So," Kankuro asked with a grin, "how are you?"

"Depends who's asking," Tenten answered cheekily, not sure why he was being so nice.

He rolled his eyes. "Gosh, I was just trying to be _nice_."

Tenten answered, "Key word; _trying_."

"Anyway," Kankuro continued, "how's your _fatigue_?"

"Don't mock the fatigue! It's very sensitive," Tenten replied, feigning hurt.

"Sorry, sorry," Kankuro snickered, holding up his hands, "didn't realise that female ninjas were so weak." He jerked back as Tenten threatened him with her fist.

"Or," he continued joking, "maybe its something wrong with Konoha-woah!" He was pushed back, narrowly avoiding her fingers as they snatched air. "You're injured, remember? You shouldn't be flinging that _thing_ about."

"Yeah, well, if I weren't confined to _this _thing," she regarded the bed with disgust, "then I'd pummel you dead for insulting Konoha."

"Jeez, lay off. You have to live here for the next few months, so big no-no for killing the soon-to-be-Kazekage's brother!"

She snarled at him, reminding him a lot like a cat. "And that comment about Konoha could cause war between our villages."

"Which is why we should strengthen the alliance between us, as you are here to do." He swiftly changed the subject, "considering if we don't kick you out first, seeing as you may be responsible for my death."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "How am I supposed to kill you when you have about fifty guards watching you all day?"

"Gaara has fifty guards," he corrected her, "I only have ten." He made a sad puppy dog face which made her giggle. After contemplation, he went on to say; "You can always kill me in my sleep; I don't think they like to watch me at night."

"What, climb through your window in pitch black? What if I land on you?" She asked, knowing exactly what he would say.

"Then you'll just have to stay there," his eyebrows going up again.

"Yeah," she replied exasperated, "you wish."

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "I seem to wish a lot about you."

"Perhaps because I'm so great? And possibly the most beautiful kunoichi around?" She offered innocently, flicking her hair dramatically which was still in her trademark buns.

"Must be," Kankuro replied, smiling at her. "Anyway, heard you were gonna be a teacher?"

"Yeah," she said suspiciously, "I thought you weren't supposed to eavesdrop on council meetings."

"It's not like its official," he shrugged, referring to the hospital room, "besides, everyone listens in. The nurse has probably spread it to the whole hospital by now."

"Wow," she said, "so what exactly will I be doing as a teacher?"

"First things first, you're an _assistant_ teacher. Teaching is pretty lax here, as long as the kids like you, and you're telling them the right things."

"Oh, well that's easy." Tenten observed. Just as the sentence left her lips, the door burst open and a blur dashed through, followed by an exasperated nurse, panting heavily.

"Oh, Kankuro-san, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him and-" she paused, gasping for breath.

"That's okay," he replied, catching the squealing boy which Tenten now identified as about ten, had sandy blonde hair and a thin face.

"What have you been doing, you rascal?" He asked, swinging the boy up into the air and tickling him.

The nurse shook her head and exited, saying something that sounded like, "that boy is too spoilt."

Tenten watched in amazement at a new person. Kankuro had transformed from a self-centered pervert to a…a father character.

His actions reminded Tenten of how her own dad swung her high up and down, while her mother laughed at him, telling him that if he dropped her, he would pay for it. Of course, he never dropped her.

Tenten took a deep breath. Thinking about them always made her heart hurt. She looked back to the scene just to see the boy look at her and ask in an inquisitive voice, "who is she?"

Kankuro paused, tilting his head to the right, considering how to introduce her. "She's going to be your new teacher."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Wow! That's so cool! All the teachers we have are old and disgusting," he said, wrinkling his nose. "I'm so glad we have a pretty girl as a teacher."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. He reminded her of her Konoha friends when they were young and naïve.

"Well," Kankuro said slyly, "I wouldn't call her pretty. She's not _that_ beautiful. I mean, look at that nose! Appalling!"

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed, pretending to be shocked, "you're not much better, _fatty_!"

"Fatty!" Kankuro argued, putting the boy down and lifting up his black shirt to show a sculpted six pack and poking it. "Does this look like flubber to you?"

Tenten, surprised by his bold action, blinked and looked away hastily, her cheeks spotted pink.

The young boy, looking from the embarrassed Tenten to the defiant Kankuro baring his stomach, asked, "Are you girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Tenten snapped her head back at him, shocked. Kankuro jerked his shirt down and held up his hands.

"Woah, woah, woah, where did you get that from?"

"That's right! We are just… just people who know each other!" Tenten declared, her cheeks turning a darker pink.

"Hey!" Kankuro opposed, "I thought we were friends!"

"Yes," Tenten confirmed, "_thought_. To my knowledge, we were _never_ friends."

"That's not fair, I saved your life!"

"Well, that wasn't my fault was it? Your decision. Your fault."

"You're such a meanie."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeeee-no."

"Dammit!"

The afternoon ended happily, with a hospital room filled with sounds of two bickering teenagers and one amused eight year old.

* * *

A Special Case: Hmmm, I really like this story. Please give it a chance, many people don't like Kankuro and Tenten, but I think they're a great couple, so please keep reading! Also, a lot of the plot, I kinda make-up, so if you don't understand something, feel free to ask. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A Special Case: Sorry, this took waaaay too long to come out. Anyway, please read and enjoy!

* * *

Fix you Ch. 3

Kankuro looked at the sleeping boy tucked under his arm. He realised that he hadn't introduced him yet to Tenten. For some reason, this seemed important.

He looked to his left to the girl in question. She was slumbering peacefully, hair spread over the pillow. He looked at his watch which showed 9 o'clock. It was early for him, but the other two must've been tired out from the talking. It surprised him how much she captured his interest.

With a few grunts, he stretched out his legs and carefully set the young boy down. The nurses would know what to do with him. He chuckled as he pictured the hospital when he woke up. Ouch.

Satisfied, he left the room, thinking that it would probably be the first day in ages when he hadn't done any training. He chose the long way home, walking slowly and reminiscing the moments they'd had in the hospital. By the time he opened the door to his house, he was chuckling to himself.

Temari looked up at him weirdly. She was inspecting a dish of spaghetti, which she had just taken off the stove. Temari was known throughout Suna as a horrible cook, but fancied herself as the authoritative feeder in the family. Which was a little unlucky for her brothers, because _all_ of her attempts had something wrong with it.

"What's got _you_ so happy?" Temari asked him. She had gotten over her tantrum, and they were back to normal.

"None of your business," he answered back, "what was for dinner?"

"Umm, well, Gaara ate…nothing, and I was doing this for the last three hours-I suppose its spaghetti bolognaise?"

"You suppose?" Kankuro asked with a doubtful look at the plate.

"Shut up! Anyway, why are you home so late? Normally you don't have anything to do but train, and I doubt you were training."

"Why?" Kankuro questioned, looking down at his attire, "I don't look nice?"

"No," his sister replied, rolling her eyes, "It's just that normally you come home covered in God knows what, and smell like metal and wood."

"Metal and wood has a smell?" He asked, confused.

"Yes," Temari shot back, then wrinkling her nose, "and it's disgusting."

"Well, it can't be worse than that," Kankuro answered with a grin and a pointed look at the blackened mess of 'spaghetti.'

Temari threw a cloth at him, sending him out the door. "Okay! Okay, I'm going!" he protested, dodging a ladle that banged against the wall.

"You still haven't told me what you were doing today!" Temari yelled after him, but only got a brief wave from behind. She ignored the anger and turned her attention back to the spaghetti that was now turning into a strangely coloured mush. "This sucks."

*

Tenten moved her head, and then winced. Her neck had been shoved into an uncomfortable position for the whole night, and now she was feeling the effects. Even thought the sun was shining directly into her eyes, she never wanted to leave the comfort of the bed.

"Up yet?"

Tenten stopped in mid-motion. Drawing her eyebrows together, she pondered over whether that was her imagination or reality.

"I'm pretty sure I'm real."

With some effort, she raised her head just high enough to see a grinning Kankuro leaning against the door.

"Euuuuugh," she groaned, dropping her head back into the depths of her fluffy white pillow.

"I take it that you prefer the bed to me?"

"Go away," her muffled voice said, hoping he would get the message and go.

"I'm hurt!" Kankuro exclaimed, "I even thought you'd love to know when you're getting out of here."

This news struck a nerve. Tenten jolted into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in her neck. "When am I going?"

Raising an amused eyebrow, he answered, "today."

Throwing her arms up in the air, she squealed a "Yeeeees! I can leave this hell hole!"

"Excuse me?" A small knock sounded at the door. As soon as Tenten realised that the newcomer was a nurse, she immediately shut her mouth and looked away, embarrassed.

Kankuro found this hilarious, while the poor nurse looked at them both, confused.

*

"I can breathe!" Tenten yelled as soon they had stepped out of the building, throwing her arms out into the air. Kankuro followed closely after, chuckling slightly.

"First things first, we need to go see the Kazekage, a.k.a. my brother."

Tenten pouted at the thought of formal affairs. "I thought your brother wasn't Kazekage yet," she half asked, shooting him a confused look.

"He isn't," Kankuro answered, starting to walk toward the big dome which he fondly nicknamed, 'The Doomsday Dome,' "not officially, anyway."

When Tenten continued to look puzzled, he expanded. "My brother hasn't gone through the ceremony to become the official Kazekage, but right now, he's the one handling the affairs and politics and stuff like that."

"Why aren't you doing it? You're older than him, right?" Tenten asked.

Kankuro snorted in amusement. "Me? Have you _seen _me in front of the elders? My role in life is to annoy those kind of people. I'm more of a…an active person."

"Oh. I see." They walked in silence for a few seconds, before the conversation started up again.

"So, who was the little boy?"

"The little b- Oooh, Kei? I forgot to introduce him yesterday; he's sorta…umm, my buddy."

"Oh, so, um, he's not really related to you?"

"No, what did you think, he was my nephew or something?"

"Something like that," was the muttered reply.

"Hell no! Nah, he's just…just a kid I picked up." Kankuro hesitated. The story about Kei was personal, and he hardly knew this girl.

Tenten seemed to sense his uneasiness. She dropped the subject and asked him, "So what exactly do I need to do to become a full teacher?"

"Hmmm, well, you need an extensive knowledge in practically everything, from how the chakra system works in all areas to the techniques used by different bloodlines, which shouldn't be hard, since its just all history," he recited from memory.

To Tenten, that sounded like a lot. Since he was brief, she wondered what exactly was all the stuff in between the chakra and history?

"And," he continued, "you need to be able to connect with children, and explain everything in a way they might understand. As you're probably gonna be a weapons instructor, you don't really need to know everything."

Tenten nodded in understanding.

Kankuro, thinking of Kei, added, "plus, pretty much all the kids would be really hyped up about a weapons teacher." Just to tease her, he then said, "especially a pretty, female teacher."

Tenten blushed and turned her gaze away. Even though she knew he was joking, that was really sweet. She nearly slapped herself for thinking that; not even here for a week, and she was falling for a guy who she didn't know!

"Hey, we're here." Kankuro stopped short of the huge wooden double doors, leaving Tenten in awe of the size, until she remembered that the Hokage tower was pretty much the same thing.

She started forward, and saw that her companion had not moved from where he was rooted. "Aren't you coming?"

Kankuro grimaced. "I don't really…get along very well with the people in this building."

Tenten frowned. "So? Don't talk to them. I'm sure you at least talk with your brother."

He was surprised at her blunt words. She was right, he could just ignore them, but he wasn't sure if his fiery temper could.

"Come on," Tenten pleaded, seeing his hesitant face, "I'll get lost without you!"

Even though Kankuro knew that she knew that there were hundreds of people who could tell her where to go, he gave in to her puppy dog face.

"Fine. But don't ask me to talk to anyone." She squealed in happiness, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dome.

*

Kei giggled uncontrollably in his seat, watching the nurses try to chase him down. He had stolen a cart from one of the hospital people, and launched himself down the long hallway, with himself on it.

Suddenly, the cart jerked to a stop, thrusting the little boy forward into something solid. A guard armed with various weapons picked him up easily, his mouth twisting into scorn.

"Who owns this?" His voice boomed.

Kei, as young as he was, could tell from the voice that this man was not happy with him. He tried to wriggle out of the strong grip, but to no avail. In fact, the hold got even tighter, hurting his arms.

One of the nurses, bent over clutching a stitch, gasped, "He's Kankuro-san's boy, sir. I don't know how he escaped, I just opened the door and he shot out!"

"And where is Kankuro-san, now?"

"Oh," the nurse answered, looking a bit guilty, "he came in this morning and told us that he would be back later to pick up Kei, cos he had-"

"-there is no excuse for leaving a boy at the hospital! Doesn't he know that this place is busy with sick patients and does not have the time to deal with insolence like this?"

Kei, _really_ not liking this guy's tone of voice, shouted, "It's not Kankuro's fault! It's mine! It's mine!"

The muscle man looked back down to him, a displeased look. "He should have taught you to not speak back! Besides, you are young and you don't understand. Adults should be responsible for children in their care!"

Kei hated people who thought that he was too young too understand. He knew a lot more than some of them did! But, if he spoke out again, then Kankuro might have to face the punishment.

"That man should not be allowed to own such a boy, he is an unfit guardian!"

The nurses widened their eyes. They all knew that Kankuro only left Kei at the hospital because the nurses secretly loved him. Every time he played a trick, the workers would at least have some fun in their routine lives. However, it seemed this man would not take any protests.

Followed by worried glances, the guard swung round with Kei still in his arms, held as far away from him as possible. He marched out of sight, his clicking shoes resounding heard in the shocked hallway.

*

As they walked through the mahogany corridors, Tenten began to really realise the truth of Kankuro's words. Almost every person they passed had looked at Kankuro with contempt. This unnerved her somehow, because even though she had no idea what he had done, she still felt defensive of him.

Kankuro, prepared for these stares, sauntered on, staying close to Tenten's side. He knew that most of these people would love to start a fight with him, thus getting _him_ in trouble.

At last, the curving corridors revealed a set of double doors that were only distinguishable by the mahogany that was a few shades lighter than the walls. They pushed it open, and walked in.

*

The hospital watched in silence as they looked at the sulking boy that they all knew and loved. The coordinator came out of her office, sensing the uptight air infecting the building.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly, brushing a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

"Miss," The buff man stated, knowing every eye and ear was directed on him, "I'd like to report a case of unfit parental guidance. This _Kankuro_ left this boy to run around a _hospital_. This is incredibly unsafe and this man should be punished for mistreating a child's life."

There was a collective breath of disbelief. However, the coordinator was not in her job for no reason; in the past years, she had not failed to run the hospital smoothly.

She raised her piercing green eyes to the guard in a measured glance. "For the last time, Shirou, please call me Yuuka."

The man blinked, and his cheeks went a little pink. He obviously was not used to a habit of calling people by their first names.

"Uh, ah, coordinator Y-Yuuka, may we please get back to the subject?"

"Of course," her mouth curving into a gentle smile, "however, would you like to move out of the way? You are blocking my hospital from running."

Her comment struck deep. His neck muscles bulged briefly in anger, but he could not raise his voice against her. How dare she! He was helping her catch peoplewho _were _ruining the place, like this boy! He followed _Yuuka_ into her office, glaring at the passer-bys who dared to look him in the face. He'd show her who was right!

*

"Gaara," Matsuri rapped lightly on his door, and peeked inside, "guess who's here?"

He raised an eyebrow at his trainee secretary's wide smile. "Kei?"

Matsuri looked shocked. "Do I really look this happy when Kei comes?"

Gaara nodded solemnly.

Matsuri giggled at his face, her old feelings rising up for a second. She cleared her throat and pronounced, "Anyway, it's not. But your brother is here! And he's brought a little friend with him. She's so pretty!"

Gaara's inquisitive change in face was all the permission she needed to proceed to show Kankuro and his 'little friend' in. Gaara immediately recognized her as the ninja the Hokage had sent to him on a long term mission.

"Ah. Tenten, it is good to see you."

She forced herself to relax in front of the 15 year old that looked so much more scarier behind the desk. "Good to see you too, Kazekage."

"Just call me Gaara."

Tenten smiled briefly, "okay, then…Gaara."

"I believe you have become acquainted with my brother here, after a few unfortunate events in you getting here."

"Yes," she replied formally, "he has been…of great help, in my stay here."

Kankuro couldn't resist a snort from bursting out of his nose. Tenten whipped her head round to him, prodding him hard in the side, resulting in a big "Ouch!" from the puppeteer.

They looked back to Gaara who was sporting a curious expression.

"Sorry, reflex," muttered Tenten. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Gaara continued, reaching his hand for Tenten's files which Matsuri diligently handed to him, "I know that the elders have consulted you about a role here in Suna, Tenten."

She nodded in response, remembering the three oldies arguing in her hospital. A quick glance at Kankuro's smile told her that he was thinking the same thing.

"I have agreed with their choice, however, being a teacher in training does not have many hours, so I have set up an appropriate job for you."

Tenten raised her eyebrows at this news. "Yes, Kazeka-Gaara?"

"A new weapons shop has opened up, only a few months ago. It has been extremely popular, especially with the…students." Gaara shook his head at the memory of the shop crammed with little children and their killing intent.

"Due to the sudden popularity," he continued, "we need another person who is thoroughly educated in weaponry, which is where you come in."

"Okay," Tenten said, excited with a new job with weapons, "that's great! When do I start?"

"I will give you all your information now. You will have to find the owner of the shop to set you times and etcetera. Sometimes he volunteers in the hospital when his shop is closed. His name is Shirou."

* * *

A Special Case: There we go! Hope you liked this. In the next chapter, there will be all secrets revealed! So, please **review**! P.S. I can't resist telling you this, but in a few chapters, there will be a chance for Tenten and Kankuro to get together! I'm excited!


	4. Chapter 4

A Special Case: Yes, yes, yes, i know im soo late, and im really sorry! but i hope that you will still enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Fix you Ch. 4

"So Shirou, sit down, please," Yuuka calmly said as she gestured to a comfy chair.

"I would prefer to stand." Shirou replied curtly, "I would rather like get on with my job."

"And part of your job includes obeying superiors." Yuuka shot back, unruffled by the subtle jab. Without a word, he plopped down a little difficultly, owing to the boy still in his arms. They loosened a little, giving the little child to squirm away and slip out of his grip.

"Hey! Come back, you little-" He cut himself short as the boy ran behind the coordinator's desk to Yuuka's side, and adopted a cross face at him. Shirou blinked. "Uhhh…"

"No," the woman laughed, "he's not mine, but his guardian happens to be a very close friend of mine." Yuuka leaned forward, her striking green eyes glinting dangerously. "I understand you are very dedicated to this job, but this child is disciplined and clever. He is the joy in these people's lives at the hospital. And Kankurou is especially good at his job at keeping him at bay. Please, do not rob us of this treasure."

Shirou was taken aback at her words. Was this how she normally spoke? Her face had not changed from a serious expression, but her words were so…dramatic?

"Uhhh, okay?"

"Oh! Well that's good." Yuuka patted Kei on his head, sending him off. As the boy ran freely out the office, Shirou resisted the urge to lunge at him.

"So, Shirou, how's the shop going?"

"Umm, it's going good, thank you," he replied cautiously. Yuuka sighed tiredly, dropping her head on her hand. Her green eyes seemed to soften slightly.

"I find these days…are so busy that you should use every moment to experience something new." She was staring at the wall on his right, and her lilting voice relaxed his muscles. "What do you think, Shirou? Don't you agree that life on earth is only lived once with yourself?"

"Wha-umm," he pretended to think, but she'd said it so quick that he had no idea how she had gotten from her observation to the conclusion. In the end, he decided to go with honesty. "I really have no idea… what you're talking about."

She stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter, her delicate shoulders shaking in humour. "Why, I've asked that question numerous times, and you're the only one who has actually come out and said it. Most people just go along and agree."

He had to let out a slight chuckle. He found that happened a lot to him as well. "So, what about the others?"

If he were talking to another person, it would seem he had just skipped to another subject, leaving out a huge wad of conversation. However, Yuuka understood completely.

"Hmmm, well, there were many other different ones, but the most amusing was the person who replied back with such a knowing face, and I still remember it because it was so funny, he said: Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help-" she broke off in giggles here.

"-create the fact," Shirou finished, with a small grin.

Yuuka looked up, surprised. "You know it? A quote by William James. Such a brilliant saying, but a _little_ off the topic!" Her laughter made it impossible to hold in the low chortle and he joined in her laughter.

"Yes," Shirou murmured, "It was one of my father's favourites."

"Really?" Yuuka inquired. She saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but disappeared just as quickly. She decided to move on. "What's your favourite quote?"

Shirou was glad she did not probe into his family. "There are no secrets to success. It is the result of preparation, hard work, and learning from failure." He paused, wondering if he should tell her the person, but decided against it.

"Colin Powell," she mumured with a smile, "I thought you might have something like that."

He shrugged, unsure if it was an insult or observation. It sure wasn't a compliment. "Well, I've been brought up with hard work. No work, no money. No money, no life. No life, no hope."

"Ahhh," Yuuka nodded understandingly, her hair bouncing lightly, "well, it was a pleasure talking to you, and I hope you might be able to do something for me? Please?"

*

"La la ladida, ladi la la-"

"Can you shut _up_!" An irritated Kankurou swatted at Tenten as if she were a fly. She evaded his hand lightly, skipping just out of arms reach and giggling happily.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy! I have a job as a teacher with children and weapons, and I have a job as an assistant with weapons and children! My two favourite things in the world!"

"Yeah, just gloat about it, won't you?"

"Oh, Kankurou," Tenten gushed, "why has your face gone sour? You should be enjoying this wondrous day and all the magnificent opportunities it presents! Hey, hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you," he grumbled, hands in his pockets.

"Aww, come on, Kankurou. Can you at least try to be happy for me?" Tenten chose to walk backwards in front of Kankurou, her face in front of his.

"No," was his gruff reply, "go away."

"Oh, well that's not nice."

She returned to his side, falling in step with him. "You know," she said quietly, "I really am happy to have a new life like this."

Kankurou looked up curiously. New life? What did she mean by that?

"I am…much happier here." Her soft smile made her face look calm and serene and Kankurou felt his breath catch before looking away awkwardly.

"Ahhh," she sighed, "I miss them, but there is so much more here that… that I feel like I can do."

Kankurou looked up at her face. "I'm sure you would have been able to do anything, no matter where-"

"-Subaku Kankurou!"

Tenten and Kankurou turned round to face a red-faced, bulky man holding…was that Kei?

"Hey!" Tenten heard Kankurou retaliate immediately, "what're you doing with him?"

The gruff man narrowed his eyes at the youngster.

"Oh, this?" He sniffed loudly before thrusting the boy out and dropping him unceremoniously. "Take it, it's yours."

Kei immediately scrambled over next to Kankurou who put an arm over him.

"Did he hurt you?" he quietly asked the boy.

Kei stuck a finger into his mouth and tilted his head, whispering, "he tried to, but I outsmartied him."

Kankurou stuck an eyebrow up before proclaiming loudly, "well since he isn't hurt, I guess you can go now."

The man crossed his arms and stared back with the same attitude. "Aren't you supposed to respect your elders, brother of the Kazekage?"

Kankurou sneered, "I hate people like you, who think they're so good. Why don't you just-"

"-Okay! Okay, Kankurou!" Tenten intervened, getting anxious at his rising voice, "Didn't you promise Kei that you'd take him out today?"

Kankurou stared blank-faced at her. "What?"

Tenten felt the need to smack her head. Or his.

"Out! Out! To the market! Yay! Yay!" Kei yelled, dancing in a circle.

"_Right_. Of course. To the market…" Kankurou slowly said. Tenten rolled her eyes. _Now_ he gets it.

"But we're kinda late now, so see you later!" she yelled, dragging a hyper Kei away. Kankurou followed in her wake, only turning back to shoot a scornful look.

Shirou uncrossed his arms and strode in the opposite direction, shaking his head.

"Keh, kids. Thinks that he can speak to me like that. I'll show him who can speak to me like that. No one! No one!"

*

"Hinata!"

Hinata swiveled her head to the voice. Kiba was walking towards her with his arms behind his head alongside a wolfing Akamaru.

"G-good morning Kiba. Good morning A-Akamaru. A-are you going t-to training?"

"Nah," Kiba replied, "Didn't Kurenai tell you? Apparantly someone demolished the training grounds."

Hinata went white and quickly turned her head away.

"Hmmm?" Kiba immediately raised an eyebrow and stuck his head into her view. "You look a little guilty."

Hinata jumped back in surprised, her face now pink. "N-no! Of c-course n-not! I-I was just..."

"It was you wasn't it," Kiba accused, with a hand on his chin, "Aaah, now I think of it, you _did _go missing a few days ago..."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she hurriedly slammed a hand on his mouth. "K-Kiba! N-no! Don't s-say anything!"

"Mmrph, mmrph!" Kiba was grinning as he put his hand over Hinata's and held it tightly. "I _promise _I won't say anything, okay?"

His team mate blushed a hot pink and snatched her hand back. "F-fine, you better not!"

Kiba looked at her, concerned. "Still worried 'bout Tenten?"

She looked down at the ground and nodded. It had been only two days since that night, but it had felt like a year to Hinata.

"Hey, cheer up," Kiba coaxed with a grin, "Tenten would never forget you, and I'm sure she has her reasons."

Her pearl eyes looked up, still filled with sadness.

"Besides," Kiba cheekily added, "You look prettier when you smile. Now where shall we go today, huh?"

Hinata was too overwhelmed to answer, and she let herself be dragged away by Kiba and Akamaru.

_I look pretty when I smile?_

_

* * *

_A Special Case: Awww, look at that, Hinata looks pretty when she smiles. btw, im thinking of doing a hinakiba pairing in this story, if u really dont want it, then i will _try_ to change it, but probs not. anyway, review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A Special Case: Please read

* * *

**Fix You Ch. 5**

Tenten gaped at the bustling market around her as she fought to keep moving forward. In contrast to Konoha's wide pebbled streets full of delicate women pushing prams, Suna's marketplace was a rampage.

It was like a prized piece of meat had gone on sale and families had been starved for days. She wondered how children managed to hold on to their mother's arms as they were pushed and shoved amongst the crowds. Sand was kicking up and Tenten coughed and she put and arm over her face.

"Hey!" Kankurou tugged at her sleeve, "Follow me!"

Five minutes later, coughing and spluttering from the amount of dirt she had swallowed, Tenten, Kankurou and Kei had successfully darted into a silent side street safely.

As Kei shot off and Kankurou sighed exasperatedly after him, Tenten realised that they were standing at the entryway of a narrow street filled with quaint shops of all kinds.

"Not many people realise this exists," Kankurou explained as he motioned to her, "it sells just about the same stuff and more, and it's a lot more safer too," he added with a grin.

Tenten nodded in agreement. The shopkeepers were idling away in their shops or pleasantly chatting to one another. There were just enough customers to fill up the shops, but not crowd the streets.

It was just like Konoha.

After half an hour of browsing through the odd bits and pieces, Tenten spotted a grocery store on the other side.

"Kei," she called gently to the boy staring at the window display of robots, "What should I cook for dinner tonight?"

Kei eyes lit up at the mention of food. "LASAGNE!"

A sigh came from behind Tenten. Kankurou ruffled his hair as he told her, "Temari's cooking will kill you, so we've been living on takeaway for about half a year."

Tenten looked confused. "Lasagne?"

"Oh," Kankurou grinned, "Next on our list of things to try. Right Kei!"

As the two boys gave each other high-fives, another thought came into Tenten's mind.

"Does Kei live with you?"

Kei nodded happily as Kankurou shrugged. Tenten was curious to how Temari and Gaara reacted when they first met Kei, but she decided not to go there.

"Hmm, I might not be able to do lasagna, but I can definitely do pasta?"

"Pasta!" Kei grabbed Kankurou's hands and spun him around. "Pasta!"

Tenten burst out in laughter at the scene until something else came up in her mind.

"Oh, Kankurou?"

"What!"

"Where am I staying tonight?"

Kei slowed down as Kankurou tilted his head. "I thought the council had set up an apartment for you or something."

Tenten looked horrified.

Kankurou laughed, "Don't worry so much! Suna streets are really comfortable, but I don't know about the safe part of it…Jokes! Jokes! Just kidding!"

Tenten looked less horrified and more threatening.

"Stay with us!" Kei called.

"What?"

"Heey," a glimmer lit up his eyes, "that might be an idea. Good thinking Kei!"

As the boys gave each other another high-five, Tenten just stared at them blankly. There was absolutely no point talking to them.

"Oi! Tenten! Where you going?"

"Tenten?"

"Pasta?"

"Yeah! What about our pasta?"

"Cook it yourself!"

* * *

"We're home!"

"Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!"

Temari looked dubiously at the trio from where she was crouching in front of the oven.

"Kei…" Temari pouted as her arms opened wide, "I'm so sorry!"

Kankurou snorted as Kei asked "What happened?"

Temari sniffed as she pointed at the oven. "It was going really good! But…but then…"

Kei blinked as he stared at the melting plastic box. He turned to Kankurou with a questioning face, of which was replied with a painful shake of the head.

Kei turned back to Temari with a pitiful face. "It's okay, It's okay…"

Kankurou peeked at Tenten's disbelief and smirked. With a roll of his eyes, he announced "Temari, you are now dropped from your cooking duties as we have appointed a professional."

Temari's face of shock was too much for the brown haired girl as giggles escaped her.

"Tenten!"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama."

The busty blonde pouted childishly as she spotted stacks of white.

"No."

"Don't be difficult now," Shizune calmly said, dropping the stacks on the messy table.

With an unreadable expression, Tsunade swiveled her chair around to look at Konoha from her priceless window scenery.

Shizune knew she was still in turmoil about the young weapon mistress she had sent over to Suna.

"Tsunade, if you're worried about her fitting in or-"

"-I'm not. I'm just worried that she might have not realised how important she was here."

Shizune pursed her lips. "Obviously there was something wrong then, if she didn't realise it. Suna would perhaps provide some thinking time. I'm sure she'll come to the right decision soon."

Tsunade turned her mind to the relentless barrage of paperwork.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Kankurou scoffed as he observed his sister's crestfallen face.

Tenten had taken control of the kitchen for the last fifteen minutes, and had probably made more edible stuff than Temari had in her whole life.

Kei rushed back from a quick shower, droplets spraying from his damp hair. Tenten saw him take a big sniff and settle back into the chair with a satisfied smile.

"How many plates will there be?" She asked.

"Uhh, about five?"

"Gaara is coming to eat?"

Temari nodded. "He normally makes an effort to come home, although I'm not sure what he eats…or _if _he eats."

When Tenten set down five plates of pasta and steaming sauce, Kankurou and Kei were literally drooling.

"Should we wait for Gaara?" Tenten felt unsure at what would happen if she intentionally left the Kazekage out.

"Nah," Kankurou picked up his fork, "Just let him sit in his office with those things…"

"Things?"

"Oh, right, I forgot they're _people_, because _apparently_ they have emotions-GAH!"

Tenten dropped her forkful of pasta back into her bowl as sand materialized at the head of the table. Gaara appeared in the empty seat, staring at the shocked faces with a vacant expression.

With a quiet "Itadakimasu," he picked up his fork and started eating as if appearing out of nowhere was a nightly occurrence.

Tenten took a moment to recover and after sharing a few glances with the other two siblings, she started eating dinner.

She peeked at Kei who was sitting next to her. He was so absorbed into shoving food into his mouth she doubted he noticed at all.

She didn't mind if all her dinners were going to be like this. Didn't mind at all.

* * *

Hinata didn't understand.

She didn't understand why Tenten would leave her by herself, she didn't understand why she didn't tell her, and she didn't understand what Akamaru was trying to say!

She concentrated deeply as the white dog waved his paw at the men's restroom where Kiba had gone, shook his fur furiously and then waved his paw at her.

"Ah!" Akamaru looked hopefully at her, tongue lolling out.

Hinata's shoulder's fell. "I'm sorry Akamaru, I don't know what you mean. Maybe you can tell Kiba when he comes back?"

Akamaru whimpered and looked at her with eyes that looked horrified.

"Okay, okay! I know! No telling Kiba!" Hinata giggled. "Kiba must be lucky to have someone like you, right? I'm envious."

"No need," a voice interrupted, "You're lucky _not_ to have him." Kiba slid back into his seat and took a gulp of his drink. "He can be a real pain in the ass, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru stuck out his tongue and looked out the window. Kiba shot an I-told-you-so look at Hinata as she smiled gently.

Kiba leaned forward. "Hinata, even though you were close to Tenten, you have other friends too."

Hinata looked down guiltily. "Just…I…"

"It's okay." Kiba nodded, reassuring her. "I won't say I understand, but just know a whole bunch of us will be willing to listen to you. Me included."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you."

Kiba grinned, fangs showing. "That's what friends are for! Now, let's drink!"

The white eyed girl made a sound of agreement as she sipped her own drink. She could always count on Kiba to cheer her up. Oh, and Akamaru of course.

* * *

"No."

"Why?"

"Yay!"

"No!"

Temari sighed as Tenten pouted.

"Tenten, no kidding," the blonde said, "The couch is _way_ better than his room, I swear that place is a graveyard."

The four of them, including Kei, were debating where Tenten was going to sleep that night. The brunette herself insisted on not disturbing Temari and instead kicking Kankurou out onto the couch so she could share the room with Kei.

"Hey!" A hurt Kankurou exclaimed, while Tenten looked interested.

"Why? Does it stink?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reason." Temari started packing up the dishes and Tenten hopped up to help her.

"You keep your weapons in your room right?" Temari directed to Tenten.

"Yeah…" Tenten replied slowly.

"Yeah…well he does too." Temari jerked a thumb back at her brother who was having a burping contest with Kei.

Tenten good-natured smile dropped as a pale colour spread over her face. The prospect of sleeping in the same room as those _puppets_ did not sit well with her at all.

"Tenten, you okay?" Kei asked innocently.

As if snapping out of a reverie, Tenten turned to the little boy and cutely smiled.

"Yep! I think I'll sleep on the couch after all."

"Yes!" Kankurou yelled as Kei's face dropped at her words.

Temari gave Tenten a wary glance before ushering them all out of the kitchen to help set up Tenten's makeshift bed.

"Hey Tenten," Temari called, "Out of interest, where did you sleep last night?"

"Oh," she replied before she disappeared out the door, "I was stuck in the hospital the last few days."

A sly grin grew on the blonde's face as she turned back to the dishes. "Oh little brother, now I know what _you've_ been up to."

* * *

"So this is it," Kankurou gestured to the couch as Kei jumped excitedly on top of it.

Tenten tilted her head to the side and uttered a thoughtful "hmm."

"What's with the 'hmm'?"

"I don't know," Tenten said as she went to join Kei who had buried himself under the covers, "I'm just excited I guess. Excited to live here. It's like an adventure!"

"Adventure!" Echoed Kei.

Kankurou gave an exasperated look as he beckoned to the little boy. "Okay, play with Tenten tomorrow. _You_ need to get to bed!"

Tenten watched as Kankurou fondly rubbed Kei's head as the latter dragged himself across the room complaining about the early bed time.

It sure was going to be an adventure.

* * *

A Special Case: REVIEW YAY!


End file.
